


The Real Monsters

by TheSecretVillain, typicaltimmeh (TheSecretVillain)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, F/M, Incest, Magic, Sibling Incest, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretVillain/pseuds/TheSecretVillain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretVillain/pseuds/typicaltimmeh
Summary: In an alternate Arendelle, Magic is both outlawed and praised; individuals capable of using it are used, or executed, for fear of the power they possess. Anna, the heir and princess of the kingdom, finds her lonely days revitalized by an imprisoned child, one who we know to be Elsa. Neither knowing why Elsa has been locked up in the castle... But, when Anna learns the truth, how far is she willing to go for her new friend?
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Prologue: Anna Makes A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not worded or timed the best, but I'm not a pro. Not all chapters are going to be this long either. Will likely give Anna's parents' names in the next chapter, too. And while not gifted to them, owe it to my friend E. for pushing me with this- it was just a base idea until they "asked to hear a story," and made me spin a tale surrounding this.

_ Silence.  _ It was always too quiet, it seemed, in this large, bustling castle. There were plenty of other people, but none of it was  _ interesting _ . All this talk of politics, tactics, and diplomacy behind closed doors, with nobody around the young princess’ age to speak of. The most the youngling ever spoke to were her parents, the King and Queen, some servants, and delegates that were close to her parents’ ages, more-so than that of the princess. Ever since she was a little girl, the princess felt herself dying of boredom, feeling so alone without a companion to spend her days. 

The young princess spent her time, at a certain point, navigating the castle halls, and sneaking around its perimeter. It was the most fun she could have, as her parents forbade her from leaving the safety of their fortress without them, given tense relations with the neighboring kingdoms. By the gods, they feared the young girl could be kidnapped if precautions weren’t taken, something that only made it more difficult for the princess to sneak around, as guard duties expanded. At the same time, however, it also showed her where more fascinating rooms could be found, as the security improvements only grew outside those rooms. 

The princess lived in a kingdom that hated magic-users, while simultaneously exploiting them for military gain. If one existed in their kingdom, they either captured and enslaved said mages, or eliminated them outright. The kingdom could not allow mages to fall into the hands of the enemy, so they were immediately taken out if they failed to live up to the demands of the royal family. This, however, also meant that the royal family were prime targets for extremists who wished the liberation of mages, or enemy kingdoms who wished to trade the lives of the royal family for some powerful mages. In both cases, disaster could befall the kingdom. So, the princess naturally had quite the obstacle in the castle’s high-quality guards. 

The princess spent weeks scanning and surveying the guards outside several rooms in particular, learning their routes and shifts to identify a perfect time to snoop around. It proved to be hit and miss, with the little one often spotted by passing servants and castle staff. There were, however, moments of success; she located what appeared to be an army, a fancy-looking library, and a sealed off room, one she wasn’t able to get in. That unsearchable room would prove to be an irritation to the princess, bothered by how it escaped her grasp. It was a forbidden fruit that she could not take, despite her heavy desires. 

In her time of snooping around, she always kept an eye on that forbidden door. Unlike the others, it was metal, cold, and sturdy; the princess could clearly see it required some sort of key. She couldn’t unlock it without that key, something the youngling was certain the guards must possess. Retrieving the key from them, however, would be tricky. Her parents also had a key, it seemed, as the princess often saw her father visiting the mysterious door. The young girl pondered you herself on which manner to steal a necessary key, ultimately resorting to tricking her parents as she took their key. 

The  _ trick _ took place on a cold, dark night, with the princess running into her parent’s bedchamber, alerting them and waking them up. “Sweetheart, what is it?” Her mother had asked, both looking at the princess with concern and slight irritation. They’d just recently fell asleep, so this was a poorly-timed interruption. “I had a bad dream,” the princess began, “Can I sleep with you?” While the king sighed, the queen smiled warmly, with that motherly affection as she told her daughter: “Of course.” 

The princess then crawled into bed between her parents, laying back in their bed, between her parents, and pretending to fall asleep in their proximity. Once she could tell they were presumably asleep, however, she snuck out of their large bed, eager to retrieve that key while she had the chance. It proved a difficult task for the youngling, as she had to find out where her father kept the key, without making too much noise to alert any guards or her parents. Luckily, the princess had been practicing her sneaking ability for weeks and weeks, able to stealthily move throughout her parent’s bedchambers, with very little noise or disruptions made. It would take several minutes for the princess to locate the key to the mysterious door, carefully grasping the keychain that held it, slowly pulling it close to her, as she hoped to avoid any jingling that could result from haphazardly handling it. 

_ I did it! _ She thought to herself, having an internal celebration as her eyes lit up with excitement over a job well-done. After a bit of time, the princess checked to see if the coast was clear outside her parent’s room, seeing no sign of any nearby patrols.  _ They must be on a bathroom break. Which can only mean it’s now or never. _ The princess thought, moving sneakily back to her own bedroom and hiding the keychain away, wishing to utilize the next day. Or, really, when it wasn’t so late at night. Wit that said, the princess went to sleep, for real this time, after stowing away the keychain. 

_ I wonder what’s in that room? Gifts for my upcoming birthdays? If dad was trying to keep people out, it must be something big. What could it be?  _ The princess had pondered as she fell to sleep, the many possibilities giving her quite active dreams, finding it hard to keep her small body contained, as the excitement consumed her being. Of course, however, the bigger problem would be how her father reacted to the key being gone. She correctly assumed, however, that her father would just presume he gave the key to a guard, as not many copies of that door’s key existed. 

As the new day began, the princess did her best to act natural, behaving like her usual, excitable self around others. All whilst she had actually buried her feelings of anticipation for the afternoon, the time she intended on finally exploring that mysterious, metal door. The guard duty, due to the possible theft of the king’s key, heightened unfortunately, this act only furthering the princess’ intrigue as to what was behind the special door. As with any other inquisitive minds, the princess didn’t let this barrier stop her, as she took the tiniest of openings to sneak inside that room, immediately shutting the door behind her. An act which actually drew attention to the door, with one guard  _ thinking _ they heard that door close, only for them to pass it off as a trick of the mind. After-all, with the increased patrols, they were getting less and less sleep; to that guard, the lack of sleep caused them to hear things that weren’t there. 

To avoid notifying the guards outside of her presence, the princess didn’t turn on the lights, meaning she had to bumble around as her eyes adjusted to the dimly-lit room. When she could see  _ better _ , the young girl was astonished to find this room was no fun place to be; rather, it was a place designed to be the most unpleasant location as possible. In other words, this room held a jail cell, something that the princess was too naive to understand. She couldn’t contemplate why this cage of sorts would be so far distant from the many others this castle likely had, or why it seemed to be holding a child. “H- Hello?” The princess spoke softly, looking to the form of a small child who’d been facing the wall, curled up in fear. 

“I’m sorry, I won’t make noise. I won’t complain. Just don’t abandon me, please!” The unknown girl replied, repeating it as if repetition would get her words across better. The princess frowned, unaware of what this caged girl, who looked to be about a year older than the princess, had done to deserve being locked up. “No, no… It’s okay. I’m not a guard or anything, so I won’t do anything to you, promise.” The young princess tried her best to comfort the frightened girl, reaching her hand through the gap in the jail cell, trying to connect with her new acquaintance. The trapped girl slowly turned her head, sighing softly as she realized it was just another girl like her, feeling somewhat at ease. 

“I hope not,” the older girl answered back, continuing with a stern, “but you shouldn’t be here. You’ll get us both in trouble if they catch you.” The princess nodded, understanding that they could face serious repercussions for the youngling snooping around. But, that hasn’t stopped her before, and it won’t do so now. “Yeah, trouble tends to follow me, wherever I go, but I can handle it,” the princess told her, letting the elder girl know it was alright. She’d be fine with consequences. “...but who exactly  _ are _ you? Why did they go and lock you up?” The princess asked, the caged girl only cocking a brow at the questions as she approached the cell door. A name… it’s not something the trapped girl ever was given the privilege of having, for reasons she wasn’t personally aware of. However, she had a rather faint idea of why exactly she was locked up. 

“I don’t really have a name to call my own, but… I’ve been in here for as long as I can remember. I don’t know why they locked me up, but it must be important?” The older girl answered back, giving the best response she could given her situation. No name, no memory of what she did to deserve this. It wasn’t a pleasant situation to be in, at all. The princess smiled as she stepped back, taking a slight bow toward the older girl, introducing herself: “Try to think of a name you like, and feel free to call me by my name… Anna.” The princess watched as the caged girl tried her best to sound out the pronunciation, nailing it after a few attempts. Names were something… new to the older girl, but the small redhead was giving her a bit of a push. 

“And, I hope you don’t mind me visiting you more… It gets awfully lonely in this castle, so it’s great to have a friend to talk to,” Anna said, suggesting she visit her new acquaintance regularly, spending time together. Even if it was from two sides of a jail-cell. “I don’t really know about my name yet, or what a  _ friend _ is, but you’re welcome any time,” the jailed girl answered, not really having a say in the matter. Anna could walk right in regardless of the older girl’s opinion on it. One of the clear downsides of being a prisoner is such lack of control. It wasn’t like the caged girl didn’t like Anna, or her companionship, as having a  _ friend _ was better than the alternative she’d been living with: isolation, outside deliveries for food or toiletries. 

Anna would continue to visit her new friend every day in the coming years, forming a powerful bond with this nameless girl, despite their very different positions in the kingdom. The auburn-haired girl did her absolute best to hide her infiltration, making sure her visits to her new companion went unnoticed. As the years passed, her questions regarding her friend only seemed to grow, desiring answers to the more significant factors— such as why this young girl was in a cage. 

After years of getting along swimmingly, the princess found herself blossoming into a beautiful, teenage girl, with her parents already planning their attempts to wed her away for a political marriage. An aspect they, of course, purposely avoided discussing with Anna. To them, what their daughter didn’t know couldn’t hurt her, and the princess would ultimately have little say in the matter. So, the oblivious, adventurous, redheaded-princess went about her usual routine of visiting her formerly nameless friend- formerly nameless, as several weeks prior to Anna’s birthday, the caged girl sat with Anna to discuss potential names.

“So, I thought it was high-time we got you a name, so I tried to come up with ones that I think would be great for you,” Anna explained, taking a seat in-front of the iron bars that separated her and her companion. The blonde-haired, imprisoned teenager simply smiled, showing appreciation that Anna remained by her side throughout these past years. Until the princess arrived, she was quite lonely, and was eternally grateful for the companionship she received, like a gift from the gods. 

“Now, the names… Lena, Amelie, Emilie, Klara, Sofie, Elsa,” Anna began, interrupted by a sudden jolting from her caged friend, who lit up in excitement at the sound of a particular name. “Wait, wait, wait… That last one… Elsa,” the blonde said, feeling like the name was familiar. That, or… it just fit with her. She couldn’t shake the feeling that the name was significant, but ultimately believed it just natural to her. The caged girl, from then on, would refer to herself as  _ Elsa _ . So, Anna and Elsa now spent their time together, talking, discussing Anna’s stressful life, talking about their dreams and what life must be like outside the castle. But, with great certainty, their topics always return to  _ why _ Elsa is trapped in that cell? What did she do? 

Months following Elsa realizing her name, Anna would find herself being called to her father in her parent’s bedroom, her father, the king, waiting in the doorway as he had a stoic expression on his face. The King looked at his daughter with a sigh, Anna making confused expression at her father’s state of mind. Things looked to be rather serious, but she wasn’t certain as to what the problem was. Clearly something was stressing her father out, with Anna wondering if it was something she did. 

“Anna, my dear, we need to have a word about something important… Which is why I need you to come with me,” the King told her, gesturing for his daughter to follow him. The princess could tell that something was deeply bothering her father, trying to fish for answers out of him: “Did something happen, dad? Is mom alright? What’s going on?” Anna tried and tried to get him to explain, focusing more on her father than where they were headed, only for him to refuse to answer her. 

The lack of attention to her surroundings was ultimately going to bite Anna in the ass, as her father suddenly stopped in his tracks, with the princess finding themselves outside the door that Anna had been visiting over the years. The very room where Elsa had been locked, a secret that only few really knew about- presumably Anna, the King, and select others. Her father had silently gestured for the guard to open the door, Anna walking into the room in-front of her father, hoping to warn Elsa not to say a word. Unfortunately, Elsa was curious about her friend’s arrival, asking, “Anna, what are you doing here so earl-?” The blonde teen only stopped upon seeing the King enter, running to the corner of the cell, as far away from him as possible. 

Without a word, the Kingdom continued to waltz in, Anna rushing to the far corner in fear of what this meant, wondering precisely how her father even managed to figure out they’d been meeting. However, for the moment, she was just afraid of what he planned to do to them now, with everything apparently out in the open. “Anna, my little princess, you’ve got some  _ serious _ explaining to do,” the King said in his most stern voice, glaring from one girl to the next, only Anna daring to return the eye contact. Elsa, after-all, knew better than most what this King was willing to do to those perceived as threats.


	2. Prologue, Pt. 2: Building A Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being discovered together, Elsa and Anna receive reminders about why their friendship could never work. [TW: Contains physical and emotional abuse against children.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second, and last, of the prologue chapters. 
> 
> The next chapter will take place in their late-teen/adult years. Will try to have new chapters more frequently. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Contains physical and emotional abuse against children.

Mere minutes after being discovered, a young Anna found herself seated on her bed, her father pacing in circles as her mother looked on in worry. In truth, her father had known Anna snuck into Elsa’s room, but chose not to immediately confront her about it. He had known that she’d likely deny the charges, claiming her father was wrong; Anna was a _good girl_ who wouldn’t go where she didn’t belong. _Catching_ his daughter in the act was decided to be best. Guards were positioned just outside Anna’s door, making sure nobody came in to disturb the parents and child, something Anna’s father specifically requested. The redhead could clearly see her father was upset, the young girl looking down, guilty and close to weeping. She didn’t like being yelled at, or seeing her father get this upset. That is what made her father’s incoming rant so hard for Anna.

“What in the _world_ were you thinking?” Her father, Agnarr, began as he looked furiously to Anna. Iduna, Anna’s mother, had acted as a soothing touch, reaching to her husband’s shoulder, trying to calm him down. Unloading that rage onto Anna, she believed, wouldn’t be best for anyone. “That _thing_ is locked in there for a reason! She’s _dangerous_ , sweetheart!” Agnarr continued, trying to dissuade his daughter from getting too close to the blonde child. Anna, however, was skeptical, not understanding how a girl her own age could be a danger to anyone – least of all adults, like her parents. “Her name is _Elsa_! And what is so _dangerous_ about her? She’s just a kid.” Anna’s words of doubt only irked her father, bothered by the fact that Anna _named_ the girl that was locked up in the castle. The parents had looked at each other, not sure how to explain this to a child like Anna but knew only the _truth_ would ensure their daughter stayed away from ‘Elsa’. Anna’s mother put on a soft, somber smile, and took a seat on the redhead’s bed, sitting right next to her precious daughter.

“Sweetie, that little girl… While she may look innocent, she has these _destructive_ , magical powers. People like her have hurt people, across both Arendelle and other kingdoms. She’s a danger to everyone, so she needs to stay locked up, away from anyone she could hurt. Especially you.” Iduna explained to her daughter, letting the child know just how dangerous ‘Elsa’ is to those around her. Anna looked down at her hands, thinking back on her many encounters with Elsa, never once feeling like her life was in danger. There was never a sense of dread, fear, or any sign that would indicate Elsa even seeking to hurt the princess. So, deep down, Anna ignored the warnings of her parents; though, outwardly, she seemed to nod, understanding her parent’s words. Letting them believe she trusted their judgment, even if the redheaded child found that story hard to believe.

**Meanwhile…**

Deafened screams escaped the chamber that Elsa had called home for the longest time, the soundproofing of her room preventing any noise from reaching anyone out the door. The blonde child, having the rags torn from her body, had felt the sting of a whip against her bare back, her body writhing with pain as marks were left on her young body. “You _worthless_ little tool! Seeking to manipulate our princess into helping you escape, were you?” Her abuser cried out, striking the young girl again and again, punishing her for a perceived offense. As pained sounds escaped her lips, Elsa just wished to crawl on the floor and die, to end her life of suffering. But, as many have pointed out to her in the past, her life is not her own; only the King could allow her to die, and any attempts at suicide would be rectified. “You’re an insect, you little brat! Something to be squashed under my boot once his majesty has used you to your limit! And, like any good piece of property, I think this little act of defiance should be punished with a _permanent_ mark.” As her guard uttered those words, fear washed over Elsa’s face, having a terrible feeling about what they were going to do to the blonde.

The guard had stepped back away from Elsa for a few moments, granting the young prisoner some time to cope with the immense pain she had been experiencing. The lashes on her back, the red marks, and the searing pain all combined for a horrible sight. The abuse, however, would not end just yet. The guard would soon arrive back, holding what appeared to be cattle-brand; to be specific, it was one bearing the insignia of Arendelle on it, this brand used on certain prisoners like Elsa. As she saw her guard holding the brand, abject horror filled her face, Elsa trying, to little success, to escape from the guard’s clutches. Every attempt was met with failure, and only caused the guard to be rougher with her. Despite trying to fight him off, Elsa found her face planted against the floor of her cell, and the piping-hot brand pressed firmly onto her back. The formation of that permanent mark sent Elsa screaming into a frenzy, unable to control herself, biting her lip and tongue as the pain sent her over the edge. For a girl her age to experience pain and abuse like that, it left her broken, for a time, as her body was merely pushed aside after taking that.

Elsa could feel her back pulsate in pain, right where the brand was applied, a sobbing mess as she simply repeated: “I’ll be good, I promise.” Her words would echo throughout her cell long after that abusive guard left her be, the blonde being left a docile, scared mess of a child. Part of her hated Anna for getting involved with her, knowing that it was the princess’ fault for the horrid treatment that she received. However, Elsa began to slowly realize, over time, that it was only a matter of time – if not today, she was going to get damaged and abused by someone else, sooner or later. Elsa knew it was not her friend’s fault; it was just the monstrous behavior of the royalty of Arendelle. She just hoped- _dreamed_ of a life where she did not have to be a victim anymore.

**Some time later…**

It had been days since Anna had that fateful talk with her parents, and Elsa found herself marked for _life_ ; experiences the two simply could not shake out of their heads. The princess’ lecture on the dangers of Elsa’s powers did not seem to faze them, as Anna merely saw a lonely girl in Elsa. The blonde, on the other hand, was reluctant to talk to the princess when Anna finally returned for a visit, having taken extra care to make sure her presence was not discovered again. Now that she knew she was being watched, the princess took even precautions, sneaking around everyone – even those that seemed innocent enough to her. When the redhead did finally break into Elsa’s room, she found the blonde huddled on the floor, still yet to fully-recover from the thrashing she received days ago. She was given a new pair of rags to put on, covering her scarred body in the with the dirty fabric she wore; on some level, though, she wore this to hide her shameful marks, not even wanting Anna to worry about her.

“Elsa? Are you okay?” The princess finally spoke up in a hushed voice, her words causing Elsa to briefly look up to meet the redhead’s gaze. As the blonde was faintly seen through the dimly lit room, Anna was left with a look of concern, seeing tears roll down Elsa’s face, the girl’s eyes puffy and red from all the sobbing she’d been doing. As she realized what the princess saw, Elsa wiped her eyes, pushing away the tears as she spoke up: “Uh, yes, yes I’m fine. It’s nothing.” The blonde had lightly smiled, pleased to see Anna’s face, despite all that’s happening. She was Elsa’s first and only friend, after-all. But this imprisoned girl knew such a friendship could never last, and had been resolving herself for this moment.

“But, Anna, you shouldn’t have come… We will both be in a deep mess if you’re caught here again. Especially so soon after you were last caught.” Elsa reasoned, trying to tell Anna that she couldn’t come here again. She refused to admit the abuse she’d been receiving, not to Anna of all people; the blonde was going to suck it up and try to think of her friend’s own peace of mind. Besides, it was not like the princess could do anything about it: they were both just kids. Yet, somewhere deep inside, Elsa prayed that Anna might be her savior- the one who will put an end to Elsa’s suffering, possibly even freeing the captive girl. “Elsa, my father said you’re dangerous… That you have these _powers_ that are dangerous to those around you,” Anna had finally spoken up, revealing the knowledge that Agnarr imparted on the young princess. Elsa had froze upon hearing that, looking down at her hands, able to see a faint glow, and then a burning sensation against her back, as if the brand was responding to that attempt at utilizing the prisoner’s magic. Biting her lip, Elsa let out deep groans, but held out her hand to Anna, letting her know the blonde was fine.

“I wasn’t sure how to tell you, but yes, I do have _these_ gifts… Powers I cannot control. I would never wish you any harm, though. I swear.” Elsa explained, gripping the bars of her cell, looking to the princess with a most serious expression on her face. She felt a genuine bond with the redheaded girl, and wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize it. This captive girl held hatred for many people in Arendelle, but none of it was pushed onto Anna. This was Elsa’s first and only friend, so the blonde felt rather attached to the princess. A fact that only made what the older girl had to do, all the more difficult. “However, that doesn’t mean it’s safe for you here, Anna… I could accidentally _hurt_ you. It’s really best if you don’t see me anymore.”

Those words astonished Anna, who had also found a good friend in Elsa; she had no other kid her age in the castle, or someone to play with, so being pushed away like this really hurt. “But I can be careful! We can still hangout, talk, and…” Anna tried to explain, attempting to change Elsa’s mind about the split between the two friends. She didn’t want to lose this friendship, forcing herself to make up excuses and arguments to justify how this relationship could work for them. The blonde captive, on the other hand, was more aggressive in making this situation plain and simple for Anna: “No! You don’t belong here! I don’t _deserve_ a friend like you! It’s better if you just forget about me and focus on the bright future in front of you. Just… be happy, okay, Anna?” Elsa exclaimed, looking both adamant and affectionately to her friend, speaking from her heart as she tried to passionately tell Anna to leave her alone from now on.

The princess, while confused, could see the resolve in the blonde’s words, and reluctantly nodded, thinking to herself about how she’ll miss Elsa’s companionship. She may have dangerous powers, but Elsa seemed like a nice, innocent girl; one that Anna would’ve liked to spend more time with. “Fine,” the redhead began, accepting Elsa’s protective desire, “but it won’t be goodbye _forever_.” Anna planned to do something, in the future, to help Elsa, so the blonde could be free and in-control of her powers. The princess knew that when she was older, and perhaps acting as the Queen of Arendelle, that she could truly _save_ her friend from their most troubling fate.

Elsa would smile softly at Anna’s words, hoping that the two of them would reunite again as well; she didn’t wish to separate from the redhead forever. She knew fate would pull them together again. The captive girl just knew it. Before Anna reluctantly departed, the princess had reached for one of the charms on her necklace; it was a trinket that her parents had forged for her, bearing charms that represented the Sun and a Snowflake, the meaning of which the redhead had yet to understand fully. Nonetheless, the charm that Anna gave Elsa – the sun – sparkled in Elsa’s grasp, the blonde girl closing her hands around it. “Hold onto that for me. I’ll want it back when we meet again.” Anna informed Elsa with a smirk, letting the captive girl know that this charm was a way of telling the blonde girl that they would meet again. Almost as though giving Elsa the charm made an excuse for Anna to return to her friend’s side.

With shared laughter, Elsa slightly smiled, nodding in understanding: “If you insist… Just don’t forget about me.” The princess, with a teasing grin, looked to Elsa, placing her hand on the cell bars, the only connection to the blonde. As the two shared a brief moment of silence, Anna warmly told her friend: “Never going to happen.” And, after some careful effort, the princess had slipped out of Elsa’s detainment area, being discrete as she rushed back to her own bedroom. Back by her lonesome, the blonde had sighed, alone again. She pondered whether keeping Anna away was the best option, emotially-speaking, but refused to dwell on such thoughts. This was all for the best. For now, Elsa kept a tight grip on the charm that Anna gave her, being careful as she hid it whenever she was not alone in detainment area. She did not want any guards to notice and confiscate the charm. That would just lead to worse punishments for the captive child. For the time being, things would remain as they were, with Elsa and Anna separated, each back in their original state of loneliness, having only their secret friendship to offer solace.


	3. Arranged Marriage and Revealed Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time flies fast, with Princess Anna being found on her 18th birthday, with many surprises coming her way. [TW: Mention of child abuse.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter that isn't a prologue. 
> 
> TW: Mention of child abuse, but not detailed.
> 
> And of course, had to include Prince Hans - the namesake for my original penname "TheSecretVillain". Get it? Cause he's secretly a bad-guy.

Several years passed since the two little girls had parted, the seemingly endless days spent by their lonesome only making the situation worse for both. Anna’s parents had been busy on royal duties, whilst Elsa continued to receive barely any human contact. And even when people talked to the blonde girl, the language was full of expletives and abusive slang. This truth of her treatment, which was kept from Anna, was something the magic-wielding captive had to bear. She put up with it, as she had little choice in the matter; telling the princess about this situation would have just made her worry. Elsa did not want that kind of thing for Anna, so she kept her mouth shut about the abuse that they received. To an extent, she seemed to manage the pain and strife, despite the severity of what she experienced.

Elsa’s abuse did not go beyond the pain she felt those years ago, when the guard lashed and branded her back so fiercely, but it didn’t distinguish her sense of pain. Everything still hurt: her body, her muscles, her _emotions_ \- Elsa still suffered, even if it did not break any records of her pain threshold. With Anna no longer visiting the captive blonde, there was no real reason to be as cruel with Elsa; though, some tormented the captive girl just for fun, or so it seemed. However, as the blonde grew older, the physical abuse had started to diminish, something that Elsa welcomed with open arms. Though, at the same time, the captive woman felt very nervous about what it meant. Still, with no information to go on, Elsa just enjoyed the lack of any physical assault, finding some peace in the fact that she wasn’t being harmed, for now.

**One fateful day…**

Anna had awakened late, as she typically did, still not having the punctuality that was expected of a princess of Arendelle. For the longest time, the servants of the royal family had attempted to help her wake up on time, only for all efforts to be in vain. Anna had either ignored them, kicked them out of her room, or kept her door barricaded, all to keep those people out. She wanted her rest and refused to be stopped for exercising that human right. So, until at least noon, Anna would sleep in, each day, clutching her necklace, breathing into her pillow as she dreamed of being reunited with Elsa. It was that dream that kept the princess happy, knowing her dear friend would be seen again. Sometime soon, or so Anna had hoped.

The princess had awakened with a smile on her face, as today was quite the special occasion for her: it was Anna’s 18th birthday, the day when she could officially be a Queen of Arendelle, if succeeding the throne. Of course, that would not happen yet, as Agnarr and Iduna were still alive, ruling the kingdom instead; still, Anna was quite pleased, believing that when she becomes Queen, she could change many things. Though, she would be lying if she said part of that excitement had _nothing_ to do with her being able to help Elsa. But, regardless of the reasons, Anna’s parents were just thrilled to see their daughter ecstatic about taking over. That wasn’t to say everything was all perfect and peachy for the princess, as Anna was coming face-to-face with _other_ responsibilities.

Soon after waking up, Anna would go ahead and wash herself, cleaning herself whilst her parents patiently awaited her arrival. Unbeknownst to the princess, her parents had planned a coronation ceremony, a process that would legally ensure Anna as the next Queen of Arendelle; no member of nobility could weasel their way into stealing the throne. Though, as part of it, Anna would get no power over Arendelle until she _officially_ becomes the ruling-queen. Until then, she was the princess and apparent successor to the title of Queen of Arendelle. A fact that Anna had no idea about until today.

After exiting the shower, the princess had gone and gotten dressed into the outfit that was left out for her, a very colorful dress being picked for Anna, one that tightly hugged her shapely frame. The redhead allowed for her hair to hang back, taking some time to make sure she looked nice, as she half-expected some sort of visitors to arrive at the castle today. Be it out of respect for Anna, or seeking to appease her parents, there were bound to be citizens and nobles coming out to congratulate her for her 18th birthday. The only question, in the mind of the princess, was how many people would be stopping by to see her and her parents.

When Anna finally arrived in the throne-room, she was met with applause and cheering, the room swamped with nobility as her parents sat on their throne. Words of well wishes, congratulations, and general positivity filled the room, leaving Anna to smile and bow in gratitude. She made her way off toward her parents, giving both big hugs, as they wished their daughter a happy birthday. “You’ve made it, my ray of sunshine. You’re finally of age to become a queen!” Iduna exclaimed, giving Anna a kiss on the forehead as Agnarr chuckled. Nothing was going to happen just yet, but it was the thought of their daughter continuing the rulership when they passed- that is what enriched the parents. “Now, now, darling, it’s not as though she’s becoming queen today. She has time to learn and prepare for such a feat.” Agnarr reminded his wife, placing his hand on Anna’s shoulder to comfort her.

After some time, during which the nobles got to congratulate Anna in person, Agnarr called for everyone’s attention, gesturing for the princess to return to their side. “Attention! I’d like to thank everyone for stopping by to help celebrate Princess Anna’s 18th birthday!” He called out, the guests smiling and clapping again in celebration of the redhead’s special day. As she softly grinned, Anna watched as he turned to face her, clearly having something he wanted to add; though, the princess had no clue what her parents had been planning. “In addition, I’d like to announce the coronation of Arendelle’s _future_ queen!”Agnarr furthered, bringing looks of surprise from most- especially Anna. It was a closely guarded secret, so most were rather shocked; there was a sigh of relief, though, knowing the redhead wasn’t immediately becoming their queen. Anna wasn’t seen as the most capable, in terms of rulership, so Iduna’s retainment of the throne was a blessing.

“W- w- wait, what?! When did we decide this?” Anna clamored, feeling unsure about this responsibility, even if it would help her situation with Elsa. Iduna stood up, taking hold of Anna’s hand as she looked her daughter in the eyes, trying to offer a bit of comfort with the sudden news: “It will be alright, sweetheart. You will be well-prepared by the time you take over… This, I promise. The coronation will just secure your place on the throne when the time comes.” Anna was not crazy about the implication of her parent’s eventual death but was pleased to know that the throne would be securely given to her.

Upon her father’s announcement of the coronation, a servant had started to walk towards the throne from the side of the room, carrying a small tiara on what appeared to be a pillow of sorts. The tiara was a small, replica of the crown that Iduna wore atop her head, meant to symbolize the crowning of Princess Anna before the subjects of Arendelle. “So,” Agnarr began, “people of Arendelle, join me in honoring Princess Anna, my daughter, and the next queen of our great land!” As the king proclaimed this, the servant placed the tiara on the head of a bowing Anna, cheers filling the throne room as it was made apparent that this princess would be the future ruler of Arendelle. Through this, Anna had hoped to change her kingdom for the better, upon taking control; one of her first acts, however, was going to be helping Elsa. She had no intention of abandoning the girl she befriended all those years ago.

**Later that day…**

The excitement had eventually died down as the skies grew dark, most of the guests at the castle returning to their homes and estates. Only select individuals had remained, having idle conversation with the King and Queen, as guards kept their eye on those that could potentially threaten the royal majesties. Anna had expected everything to continue as before, with her left on her lonesome, but being educated on proper behavior, in the meantime. Despite those hopes, Anna was, after being called by her parents, informed of a major _responsibility_ that she was to be given. An obligation the princess needed to fulfill, for the safety and prosperity of her kingdom.

“Anna, dear, there’s something we must discuss,” Agnarr had begun, the redhead turning to face her father with a look of curiosity. The King had a look that told her this was an important matter, and that she needed to take what he said very seriously. This wasn’t a time for mindlessly ignoring her parents. “Oh? What is it?” She had asked, wondering what other surprises her parents had planned for her. A statue? Some other extravagant gift? As the princess of a kingdom like Arendelle, there was really no way of telling what her parents had planned for her. “You see, now that you’re of age, sweetheart, we feel that it’s time for you to put Arendelle’s interests in order. To carry a burden befitting a princess.” Her father further explained, the somewhat vague wording only leaving Anna more confused than before.

“So… what did you have in mind, _exactly_?” The princess asked, cocking a brow as her parents looked somewhat nervous about mentioning their plans for her. It was a possibly outdated practice, but, as Iduna chose to put it: “We want to set up an arranged-marriage between you, and a prince of a neighboring kingdom.” If Anna had been drinking at that moment, it would have been like a spit-take; she was in utter shock that her parents sought to set her up with a strange prince. She had no idea who this person was, or what kind of a person they would be; being in a loveless marriage was not something she dreamed of for herself. “I… I don’t know, I’d have to meet this _prince_ ,” Anna answered defensively.

As she said that, Agnarr had gestured toward the remaining visitors, seeing an unfamiliar face approach her and her parents. The approaching visitor was, in Anna’s eyes, quite handsome, having short, auburn-colored hair, and attire befitting a true noble; by all accounts, he looked quite nice. “This, my dear, is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles,” Agnarr had introduced, the visiting prince bowing before Anna. The princess felt a bit shocked she had not met Hans before today but didn’t seem put off by the man just yet. He seemed handsome, respectful, and like a real gentleman. Try as she might, she could not think of immediate reasons to deny the arrangement.

“A pleasure to finally meet you, Princess Anna of Arendelle… You’re just as beautiful as I’ve heard!” Hans exclaimed quite smoothly, a slight blush forming on Anna’s cheeks. With a soft smile, she would nod, looking back to her parents for a moment, turning back to face Hans as he raised his head. “The pleasure is all mine, though I’m afraid I’d like some time before we get to discussing marriage!” Anna admitted, simply requesting some time to think things through. She did not flat-out reject the prince, while also giving no consent to the arranged marriage either. Her parents seemed a bit disappointed by the lack of a decision, but had some understanding, knowing their daughter was not compelled by a sense of ‘duty’ like other princesses. Anna was more of a free-spirit and wanted to find love for herself.

“Of course! I will be staying in Arendelle for some time, so free feel to think it over. I hope to hear from you soon, regardless.” Hans had told her, smiling as he turned to walk out the throne room, several followers walking with him. Whilst she did consider him to be a viable marriage prospect, the princess had to wonder why a handsome prince would try to court her? Why would he need her hand in marriage? Based on her parent’s words, it was likely a political marriage; even so, some doubts never escaped the redhead’s mind. Anna did, however, appreciate her parents, and Hans’, understanding in this situation, as forcing her to commit to this arrangement immediately would have been the worst thing to do.

For the moment, the princess sought some time to herself, retiring from her parents’ company after some more cavorting with their remaining guests. Anna went back to her room, wishing to think on her current situation with a modicum of privacy. Whilst marrying the handsome prince could have some benefits, especially politically, the princess was not too keen on the idea, at first. She retained the desire to fall in love, developing romantic feelings for someone, and building a future with that special someone. To Anna, marrying for a political alliance felt like she was being given or traded away, as if she was a piece of property. Not really the most flattering thing for her to go through. But, as a princess, she had to at least consider this offer; if she did not, her parents would just be mad at her about it later.

**Days later…**

Anna had, after taking days to deliberate on her decision, concluded about the arranged marriage, making sure to think about what kind of person she would like to one day rule beside. Before giving Prince Hans her answer, she decided to go and inform her parents of her decision, approaching the door to their chambers one evening. Oddly enough, there were no guards outside the door, for reasons Anna could not be certain; despite that, she could hear rather familiar voices coming from inside her parent’s room. With an eagerness, she pressed her ear to the door, seeking to listen in on the conversation that was happening within her parents’ room.

“So, you wished to tell me something about _it_?” Agnarr asked, from what Anna could hear. She did not immediately know what _it_ was, but she figured some vocal clues might fill her in on what sort of meeting this was. The next voice was less familiar to her, but Anna could tell it was an older male that spoke up in response to her father’s question. “Yes, we believe _it_ has reached a proper age for _permanent_ siphoning,” the elder spoke, his words further leaving the princess lost in translation. Siphoning of what? Of whom? All of it made little sense, leaving the redheaded princess in the dark on what was going to happen.

“Good, good… We have waited long enough for this day. We need to fit _it_ with sigils of transference. Drain _it_ of all it’s magics and use it to empower our forces. I fear a looming threat is on the horizon.” Her father explained, shocking Anna, as she never knew how much danger Arendelle had been in. Her peaceful days in the castle gave her no idea of the suffering and strife that existed outside – and within – Arendelle. Though, her more pressing concern was the mention of draining _it_ of it’s magic… for Anna only knew of one individual that could use magic. No, she told herself, her parents would not be exploiting Elsa for her power… wouldn’t they?

“As you wish, my king… Though, are you certain? With all the power _she_ possesses, funneling it out of her could _kill_ her.” The elder asked, verifying if this was fine with the majesties of Arendelle. Horror filled Anna, faced with the startling realization that her father was ordering something that would _use_ Elsa for her magic, _kill_ Elsa, and – even worse – that Elsa was locked up all these years, just for this purpose. “Don’t be absurd! That _thing_ is a monster, who does not deserve the meager life she was given. She’ll be tossed in the trash like the waste that she is!” Anna had, traumatically, heard her mother exclaim, the one voice of reason in her life revealed as horrid as she father.

The elder, an Archmage himself, had kept silent after Iduna’s rantings, knowing not much separated Elsa from him; the biggest difference between the young woman and him was _usefulness_. When he was no longer needed, he assumed he would be disposed of as well. Anna took a few moments to recover, tears rolling down her face as her parents’ exposed personalities had left her speechless and distraught. Feeling tremendous guilt at leaving her friend in such despicable hands for all these years, Anna knew she had to set things right and save her friend, before it was too late. She had to act fast, though, not knowing how long she had until that Archmage set in motion the draining of Elsa’s magic and life-force. It was time for this princess to become someone’s hero.


	4. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon learning the truth of Elsa's imprisonment, and her intended fate, Anna seeks to liberate her childhood friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The upcoming chapters will see the two ladies exploring familiar lands and places, as well as people, in the Disney universe, so keep your eyes peeled.

Anna, the Princess of Arendelle, was about to make one of the riskiest moves someone in her position could be forced into making. Knowing her parents had intended to continue exploiting her childhood friend, Elsa, until it _literally_ killed her, the redheaded future-queen of Arendelle told herself that she _had_ to act. She couldn’t abandon Elsa, or leave her to suffer any further at the hands of her parents – or whatever adults actually caused her friend that level of pain. The princess had known this would likely lead to her being ousted by the kingdom, her right to be queen revoked, and hunted down a traitor to Arendelle itself; still, despite all of that, Anna had to do what she believed was right. She only hoped that she could bring the horrific circumstances to light, one of these days, after liberating Elsa.

She had to play things smart, though, knowing it was unlikely that barging into Elsa’s room _whenever_ would do no good. Anna could never know if the guard shifts outside her friend’s imprisonment would be upgraded, or if her visit to Elsa would be expected at this point. Luckily, this was the princess, and she knew how to pull pranks and deceive others. Frankly, her parents wished she put as much effort into other, more serious matters; it would certainly make her a more fitting queen if that was the case. After some quick plotting, Anna put her master plan into motion, making sure she got as much attention as possible- the more people seeking her out, the less guards present by Elsa’s door.

Anna’s trick was one of misdirection, taking hold of some blankets as she fashioned them into a rope, tying one end around her bedposts and leaving the other end alone for the moment. The real mischief came as the princess smashed a nearby vase against her window; the impact caused both to shatter, Anna tossing the other end of the rope out the broken window. To make the situation more convincing, she gave herself a small cut on the palm of her hand, letting blood drip against the fragmented window, suggesting the princess cut herself while escaping the castle. It was, in Anna’s mind, a foolproof plan.

After the quick work, Anna started to hear the shouts and footsteps of nearby guards, forcing her to grasp a nearby piece of fabric, covering her bleeding hand with it. She quickly moved and slid under her bed, keeping silent as she put pressure on the self-inflicted cut, needing to make certain nobody knew she was still in the castle. As one guard entered her room, several joining them, Anna could hear him uttering words of aggravation: “ _Fuck_! This is not good. If that annoying princess is still alive, she is probably hurt. The royal majesties will _not_ be happy to hear that. We gotta find her, fast!” Anna had then heard the fellow guards respond in agreement, hearing their loud footsteps as they stormed out her room, and made their way to the courtyard outside the castle. The princess just had to hope this wild goose chase pays off.

Anna, as she rolled out from under her bed, could hear a loud siren in the distance, blaring powerfully in her eardrums. In her best guess, this was a wide-scale alarm to notify all present staff and security that the princess was missing. This could, potentially, work well in Anna’s favor, as it would confuse and distract more people than it already has. For that, the princess was grateful to the victims of her latest prank. And, with this large-scale manhunt for Anna, the redhead deemed it to be the best time for her attempted rescue of Elsa. So, after some careful peeking around, Anna snuck over to the cell she had not went in… in well, years.

As she placed her hand on the door, memories and sounds filled the princess’ head: the sight of her teary-eyed friend all those years ago; Elsa telling her she did not _deserve_ the friendship they shared; and the merciless language Anna’s parents used regarding Elsa. The princess could never forgive her parents for the way they treated Elsa- another _human-being_ , just because she had magical gifts. Biting her lip, Anna opened the door to her friend’s room, preparing herself for the worst as she had no idea what to expect when it came to Elsa’s growth into a woman. It was a good thing she held onto the key for the blonde’s room, after all these years; she kept it just in case she could not abandon her friend, or an emergency like this came up.

Anna was not sure what she was expecting when she first saw Elsa, after all this time, but was left completely floored by the sight of the blonde. Despite the horrid conditions her friend had suffered through, Elsa, to Anna’s eyes, looked gorgeous- a beautiful young woman, even if she had been dressed in rags, even now. “El- Elsa? Is that you?” Anna had asked, the princess still needing time to adjust to the sight of her friend. All those years ago, the blonde was cute, small, and timid looking. But, looking at her now, Anna only saw a pretty, tall woman, much like herself, finding the change a bit startling at first. She felt overwhelming guilt over allowing her friend to be abused all these years but was quite pleased to find a lack of external issues. Though, that was not to say Elsa had no emotional struggles to deal with.

Elsa, who sat on the floor within her cell, nodded slightly, slowly beginning to recognize the face of the woman in front of her: “Y- Yes… Anna? Is that really _you_? What are you doing here?” The princess, searching the wall near the way out of this room, had located and grasped the keyring, making use of it as she unlocked Elsa’s door. “It’s me, but we don’t have too long! We need to go!” Anna explained, running into the cell and giving the blonde a snug hug, holding onto Elsa quite tightly. Almost as though she never wanted to let her friend go again. Blushing slightly, the captive woman eventually smiled, enjoying the embrace of another person, and thrilled to be reunited with her friend again.

Despite the excitement, Elsa pulled away, having to ask: “Why? What is going to happen if we do not hurry? Will I be locked up again?” The blonde did not care too much about remaining a prisoner, but worried strongly for Anna. She did not want to see anything happen to the redhead because of all this. Anna, however, was not about to leave things as they were, insisting that Elsa leave with her. “We have to make this _fast_. Your powers- them being dangerous, you are being kept here to protect the kingdom- all of it’s a lie! They are going to drain you of your magic, even though they know it will kill you! We have to _go_ , Elsa!” Anna detailed, telling her friend the truth of the situation at large. Elsa, truth be told, had known by now that it was a deception, and that the King and Queen of Arendelle were horrendous people. She didn’t know about the draining and death, but she had a feeling she wouldn’t leave this cell alive.

“Yeah… yeah, let’s get out of here!” The blonde answered back, short on breath as she leaned on Anna, the two exiting the cage that held Elsa captive all this time. She was given rags to wear, plus enough food and drinks to barely sustain her; she needed to be alive, at the least, so she was given the bare minimum. As a result of this, Elsa had been malnourished, needing plenty of food and water to build up her strength, which Anna intended to remedy as soon as physically possible. Once the princess managed to shoulder Elsa and bring her to the exit of her imprisonment chamber, Anna recognized a familiar voice as an old-looking man greeted the two. “Yes, I figured I’d find _you_ here,” the man said with a soft grin, standing right on the other side of the doorway, looking at the two women.

The elder, who carried a staff in his left hand, looked to Elsa with a bit of grin, reaching within his long, purple cloak before handing the nervous redhead a card. Looking at it, Anna noticed directions to a far-off land, with a list of instructions- making her wonder how this man could have prepared all of it in time. “So, you overheard that conversation with your parents, hm? The timing of your disappearance seemed uncanny, considering the bond you two once had.” The wise man surmised, letting Anna know how predictable her reaction was, without ever scolding her for what she was trying to do with Elsa. She did not wish to be so… _obvious_ , but Anna couldn’t let these events come to pass. “Are you… are you going to stop us from leaving?” The princess asked, the old man raising his brow as he thought it over.

“No… No, I don’t think I will. As a magic-user myself, I think it’s admirable, what you’re trying to do, princess. Admirable, but foolish.” The elder explained, making Anna realize the man had to be some sort of Archmage, sympathizing with Elsa’s situation. Enough to allow the women to leave, without attempting to stop them. “Th- thank you, sir!” Elsa said, breathing heavily as she expressed gratitude toward this man. The Archmage would nod as she said that, accepting the blonde’s kind words, looking to Anna as he shared some words of gratitude of his own: “Yes, and thank you, princess… If you didn’t pull this stunt, I’d be living with the death of an innocent girl on my conscience.” The princess and her friend smiled, bowing their heads in respect to the Archmage before moving around him, enacting their escape plan.

As the young women made their daring escape, the Archmage made one final move, purposefully assaulting himself, as he wanted to make the girls’ escape from him look rather convincing. Doing a bit of an excessive job, the elder found himself getting knocked out after several hits using his own staff, falling to the floor just outside Elsa’s door. Meanwhile, the two girls had taken back-alleys and crowded streets, stealing cloaks to aid them in escaping through Arendelle unnoticed. The princess had escorted herself and Elsa into a trader vessel, _The Crestfallen_ , finding themselves a ship that carried plenty of food, as the two- Elsa especially- would need nourishment to fuel up. The two friends had a long journey ahead of them, needing to make a stop before heading to their planned destination.

**During their sea voyage…**

Elsa, laying her head against Anna’s shoulder, had some things she wanted to say, before she forgot to do so: “I… I just. I really want to thank you, Anna. You never forgot about me- You even risked _everything_ to save me. It means the _world_ to me.” The close contact, and those words, had brought a deep blush to the princess’ face, smiling as she looked down, fiddling with her fingers. She wanted to say _something_ to Elsa but didn’t know quite where to begin. Anna had figured, of course, to start with what was immediately on her mind: “I just wish I could’ve known about this sooner. I had no idea what kind of people my parents were, and you suffered… Because of me. I am _so_ sorry, Elsa. You do not deserve that. Nobody does.” Elsa slightly nodded. She started to eat the food on _The Crestfallen_ , the boat they stowed away on, but needed time to get her strength.

“It’s okay, Anna, I didn’t _want_ you to know for that _very_ reason. You would have worried, and tried to do something, well, _reckless_. We were both just kids, and I do not blame you for anything. You’re my one and only friend.” Elsa admitted, telling Anna her true feelings. She did not want her friend to worry about her, or to do something crazy in defense of her. Everything happened, growing up, the only way that Elsa would have wanted it to. Anna was, despite this reinforcement, still feeling a bit bad about all that happened; she would be lying if she said the reaffirming of their friendship did not make her happy, though. “Okay, but I want you to promise me: if anything, or anyone, bothers you again, you _tell_ me. As friends, we need to be there for one another- especially now, with us being _runaways_. Not that I’d want any other partner-in-crime.” Anna explained the condition, something Elsa was more than happy to agree to; she didn’t see any need to hide things from the princess any longer. The blonde did not really understand the ‘partner-in-crime’ phrase but figured it must have to do with their bond and status as runaways.

Anna had looked over the card that the Archmage gave her, several times during the voyage, as she scanned the details that described a small hitch in Elsa’s liberation. According to it, Elsa had a spell placed on her, which had a dual-function: that she had a beacon, of sorts, placed on her, allowing for a mage to locate her; and a magic-suppression field that coated her body, preventing her from using her magic. Combined, those two effects would make Elsa’s _total_ freedom a pipedream. Thankfully, that card had directions that would lead the girls to an expert, who could dispel the magic that left them vulnerable to being captured.


End file.
